Maniacal Me (2p America x Reader)
by moosealecki
Summary: Her heart pounded as a rush of fear flooded through her veins. The sound of her sneakers slapping the grungy alley floor was drowned in the sound of her racing heartbeat. "You're gonna have to stop running eventually doll " He was coming.


**Warning: This contains graphic portrayal of rape/non-con smut, violence, murder, bondage, bdsm, and explicit language. If you find any of the above to be offensive or triggering please do not continue reading. Feel free to leave reviews to let me know how this was and/or critique so I can improve. Please keep in mind that this is my first attempt ever at writing smut. Enjoy ^.^**

"Did ya really think you were going to get away that easy dollface?" The red-eyed man leered at her.

She struggled against the ropes to no avail, succeeding only in making her bonds tighter. The rope dug into her skin, drawing blood. She was currently in a damp warehouse, her ass was numb from the cold cement floor and her mouth was gagged.

He clucked his tongue, chiding her. "Now now, you know there's no use struggling, it's not going to do ya any good. Even if you managed to undo the knots, which you won't, where would you go?"

Her captor had her there. Not only did she have no idea where she was, but he was standing in between her and the only way out that she could see, a rusty iron door that was most likely locked. She sighed and stopped her struggling, instead taking the opportunity to examine the man.

Besides the astonishingly blood-red eyes, his appearance was relatively normal. He had dark tanned skin that spoke of a Native American descent and deep auburn hair. A pair of dark aviators were resting on his head. His attire consisted of a tight white T-shirt, loose denim jeans, red converse and his blood-stained, nail-filled baseball bat.

"Like what ya see doll~" The man leered at her.

He was undeniably handsome, in a rugged, bad boy, run-away-as-fast-as-you-can kinda way.

"What's the matter? Did I leave ya speechless?" He smirked, eyes flickering.

The only thing she rewarded him with was a hateful glare. He knew that the sole reason she was silent was because of the rag shoved in her mouth that tasted like piss and sour milk.

He kneeled in front of her slowly and leaned forward to untie the gag.

"The name's Allen by the way babe, but you can call me Al~," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She swallowed a few times and ran her tongue around her mouth, cringing as she poked a sore spot from the cloth digging into the sides of her mouth.

"Why would I want to know what your name is, asshole." she said bitterly as she looked off to the side.

"Because you're gonna be screaming it all night long."

Suddenly a tan hand gripped her jaw as Allen forced her to look at him. His warm breath ghosted over her face as he leaned in and violently kissed her, bruising her soft lips with the rough force of the kiss. His tongue shoved its way into her mouth as he harshly pulled her hair, causing her to open her mouth, as she tried to cry out in pain.

The male's tongue ravaged her mouth until she was beginning to suffocate as she struggled to shove him off of her, which was impossible with her hands bound behind her back. Finally his lips left hers, a strand of saliva trailing from his tongue to her lips.

"Mmmm~ Just as sweet as I thought you'd taste," he growled. The American's pupils had dilated as she breathed heavily, gasping for oxygen.

"Go. To. Hell," she finally managed, bravely looking him in the eyes.

"Doll, you're the one in Hell," he countered with a sadistic grin stretching across his features.

"The things I'm gonna do to you... mmm" he groaned, as the red orbs rolled in pleasure at whatever sick twisted fantasies he had planned for her.

Her heart began to thump in her chest as fear chilled her to the core. She was going to die. This man, no, this monster was going to rape her, torture her, and then kill her. She looked up at him as he stood, her eyes shining with tears.

"Don't be a little bitch. I fucking hate crybabies so don't pull that shit with me. It's better you than that sweet-assed roommate of hers or are you a selfish whore too."

She froze as her dazed mind processed that information.

He had been after Rachel. Sweet, kind, vulnerable Rachel.

But he'd wound up with her instead.

"Oh and don't go thinking that you're some martyr or shit, that "at least she'll live a happy life" crap. Right now, she's having some... quality time with Lutz."

He chuckled as he pulled the leather jacket off, dropping his bat down on the ground.

"And trust me, with what Beilschmidt has in store for her... well let's just say she got off easy."

The white shirt came off next, revealing the perfectly chiseled muscles. They didn't speak of long hours of gym workout, but of violence and survival. There was not a smidgen of fat, he was lean and strong.

"You see he prefers torture and long sessions while I'm here to fuck you over, fuck you, and hand your body over to the cupcake freak."

This wasn't reassuring in the slightest.

"Why?" Her voice trembled.

"Huh?" He looked down, confused as he set his sunglasses off to the side.

"W-why are you doing this? What's the point?"

"There isn't one."

Shocked at his answer she peered into his eyes for an answer. It seemed as if he was debating something for a while before he opened his mouth again.

"Ah what the hell, I'm gonna kill ya anyways. There is no fucking point to all this. Her only purpose is to give me some kind of entertainment during this long as fuck life. You're nothing but another fuck toy. I'm gonna live for centuries doll, so I take what I want when I want and no one can tell me shit cause I'm their fucking country!"

_ Oh shit, he really __**is **__crazy._

"She see I'm a-what's the word- representative, embodiment, whatever of America. The US of A, superpower and all that shit."

_ 'Might as well go with it, no sense in pissing him off even more.'_

"I-I thought America was supposed to be the hero," she said bitterly.

He threw his head back and laughed. And laughed and laughed. This was even more frightening as it was pure madness made vocal.

Allen finally stopped laughing and feigned wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's my counterpart doll, I'm the villain. And in our world, the villain gets the girl. Or kills her, but that's enough talk, time for some fun.~"

The tan man pulled a knife from his back pocket and kneeled at eye height with her. She tried to jerk away, only to have his left arm snake behind her and grab her hands by the rope that bound them together. He yanked her forward, causing the girl to lose her balance and fall into his chest.

"Eager aren't we?" he teased.

Allen smelled like Axe cologne and something with a... metallic tang to it, probably blood. Defiantly, she opened her mouth and bit down on his chest, hard enough to draw blood.

While she had been expecting a hiss and a backhand, instead she was rewarded with a moan of pleasure.

"Wrong move babe.~ You should know I _like_ it rough."

A sharp slice of pain shot through her as the knife she had forgotten he was holding tore her shirt and gave her a clean cut while doing so. The wound bled slightly, blood accumulating in drops before dripping down her stomach. He slashed again, tearing her bra open to reveal her breasts.

His face contorted into a savage visage as the red eyes traveled over her flesh. Rough hands reached forward and groped her soft mounds. He pinched her nipples between his thumb and index finger, rolling the sensitive nubs between his fingers. She thrashed against her bonds, trying to get away from him, but alas she was in a corner and was trapped.

"Not so fast~" Al leaned in and bit down hard on her neck, sucking on the skin trapped between his teeth, both bruising and drawing blood at the same time. She hissed out loud, tears flowing down her cheeks as the pain began to get to her. The sharp teeth and chapped lips marked the skin all over her throat, sucking on the delicate spot between her ear and collar bone to the point where the pleasure was horrendous pain.

"I think that's enough foreplay don't ya doll?" He smirked. A hand trailed down from her chest and down to the front of his jeans where a prominent bulge protruded. The nation unzipped his pants, letting out a groan of relief at the release of pressure. He tugged the denim to his knees, stood. The erection hidden only by the thin fabric of his boxers was now at face-height and dangerously close. A strong hand grabbed the back of her head and dragged her closer.

"C'mon dollface, open up that whore mouth for me." A few moments passed of him pressing her face onto his cock with her clamping her mouth shut as tight as she could.

"Looks like I'll just have to make you open then." A sinking feeling filled she as she took notice of the almost gleeful tone those Allen said those ten words. The American loped over to his discarded black duffel bag and shifted through the contents for a few moments before standing back up with a sadistic smirk and returning to her. He held up in his hand what looked like some type of rope tied up, but with some metal ring in the center. The red-eyed man let it dangle and twirl in the dim light as the metal circle dully shone.

"Know what this is?" he asked rhetorically, already having seen the confusion in her eyes at what this strange object was.

"It's called a ring gag, and it's gonna keep her mouth open nice and wide for me while I fuck your face." The dark man leered at her as his hands slowly worked on forcing her jaw open. She was not going to go down this easy though, and struggled against him. He swore and suddenly back-handed her so hard, her head snapped down to the floor, and she lay there, stunned into submission as he triumphantly worked the ring into her mouth and tightened the straps around her head, pushing the line between discomfort and pain.

A rough jerk from his fingers, which were dug into the very roots of her hair, lifted her back up to once again find herself staring down the barrel of a gun, figuratively. His free hand pulled his boxers down to join his jeans at knee-level as he guided her head down onto his cock. The metal ring in her mouth stretched painfully, and she felt the tears on the sides of her mouth tear open and bleed. The red-eyed country didn't stop until the head met the back of her throat, causing her to choke. Bile rose in her throat as he began to pick up the pace, ramming into her mouth harder with each thrust. Tears and snot streamed down her face, both at the agony and the lack of oxygen as she struggled to breathe through her nose.

"Aw fuck babe," fell from his lips as sweat beaded on his forehead and chest. He groaned out a stream of cuss words as his hips bucked forwards faster, sloppier, and jerkier. Without warning, he pulled out, breathing heavily, but maintained his grip on her head, using it as a means of support. The large cock rested against her cheek, leaving trails of her saliva and his pre-come where it touched.

"I t-think that's some of the best head I've gotten in a long time, and trust me, I don't say that to every pretty face." He smiled down at her as his hand slowly untied the straps holding the ring gag in place.

The metal circle fell out of her mouth and landed on the ground with a dull _clang._ Suddenly relieved of the restraint, her jaw slacked open and her gag reflex finally came kicking back as she fell over on her side, her knees weak, and began to retch. The nasty tasting bile clawed its way from her throat, stomach acid burning the already abused organ as it made its exit.

"I always forget how fucking pathetic you humans are until I have to deal with you up close and personal. Wallowing in your own filth, lying in a puddle of your own vomit. But Francois kinda does that all the time... he's a shitty person though so whatever." his eyes were cold as he surveyed the pitiful image she probably portrayed as her cheek rested against the grungy, bile-splattered concrete and the various bodily fluids smeared on her face, the perfect complement to the dark bruises forming on her skin.

"Good thing I'm not too picky about who I fuck or where," Allen said sardonically as he grabbed her legs and tugged them apart until her thighs were spread wide. Catching on to what he was planning, she dug deep down and found the strength to scream as loud as possible and try to clamp her legs shut. Those damned tan fingers dug into the soft and delicate flesh of her inner thighs, leaving even more bruises, and pried them wide open as he surged forward until his cock was rubbing against the pair of basic black panties she were wearing underneath the skirt that was now hiked up above her waist.

"Now it's time for the real fun to start~" She were helpless to stop him as he ripped her underwear off and threw them away. Without hesitation he rammed his way into her tight hole. The agony ripped through her entire body at the sudden penetration as his cock tore through her tight hole, the lack of lubrication only worsening the pain. Animalistic grunts and moans came from the beast on top of her as he began to buck furiously into her, leaving her a screaming mess as her consciousness took shelter in some dark corner of her mind.

This separation from her body was a blessing as the sadist pulled her legs up so that her knees rested on his shoulders as her feet dangled behind him and pounded into her broken form. What could have been an eternity passed as her eyes dimly took in her surroundings, not truly seeing anything, as she wondered when her corpse would be found.

Then, his movements became almost frantic in pace as he struggled to reach his climax. A loud groan came from his mouth as a hot sensation spread through her lower half. The nation's large form hovered over hers as he caught his breath before he pulled out and slowly pulled on his clothing.

Her shattered mind was only partially aware of her surroundings as his figure wavered and flickered until finally sharpening into focus as he slammed his foot into her rib cage to the sickening crunch of another rib breaking. He smirked at her before lifting his bat over his shoulder to let the light reflect off of the nails embedded deep within the wood.

"Well, this has been a real pleasure dollface. Night night~"

The last thing she saw was the bat swinging down towards her head, and the last thing she thought was, '**Finally'**.


End file.
